Festividades Inmortales
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuan locas y divertidas deben ser las navidades de un semidiós griego o romano? ¿Si? Pues aquí están las respuestas a todas tus dudas.
1. Decoraciones

_**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen aqui le pertenecen a Tio Rick.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Palabra: **Telaraña**

**287 palabras según Word.**

* * *

**°-Decoraciones-°**

* * *

Cuando Sally escucho dos gritos, uno asustado y otro de sorpresa, se alarmo.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde procedían los gritos y lo que vio ahí la dejo totalmente desconcertada.

Una Annabeth sobre una escalera metálica tosiendo tratando de ocultar la risa y un Percy cubierto de pies a cabeza de luces navideñas mientras le dirigía una expresión de desconcierto y diversión.

— Pe-pero, ¿Qué paso aquí?— Dijo Sally tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica. Annabeth carraspeo tratando de recuperar la compostura y le respondió.

— Mmm… Bueno, yo estaba bajando la caja de luces que me pidió hace un rato y le había pedido a Percy que la sostuviera cuando la bajara, pero vi una gran **telaraña** y…— Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida a un Percy que intentaba desenredarse las luces— Y, bueno me asuste y le lance la caja a Percy y… — Ahora una risotada escapo de sus labios mientras Percy le dirigía una mirada molesta tratando de que acallara sus risas y que lo ayudara.

Esta mirada causo en Annabeth el efecto contrario, ella se rió más fuerte mientras se baja de las escaleras torpemente, a Sally le pareció muy graciosa la escena y hasta algo tierna, debido al puchero que había puesto Percy al ver que era imposible quitarse tantas luces.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Le pregunto Percy.

— De ti, Sesos de Alga —Le respondió entre pequeñas carcajadas.

— Ven aquí, Chica lista.

— Veamos si puedes atraparme… "Arbolito" — Le dijo Annabeth entre risas mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y un Percy ligeramente divertido le perseguía.

Sally como respuesta solo atino a soltar un ligera risa y a suspirar después de que escucho algo romperse y un "Lo siento" de parte de Percy.

* * *

Y aquí traigo este nuevo fic que es para un reto navideño, y eso que me dije que no me metería en retos este mes, Ja, lo gracioso es que me metí en cuatro...

En fin, que puedo decir la tentación me gana.

Me despido.

Lizzie-


	2. Compras

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Tio Rick.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Palabra: **Lago**

**231 palabras según Word.**

* * *

**°-Compras-°**

* * *

\- ¡Nico!

Levantaste la vista y viste una brillante cabellera amarilla llena de un poco de nieve, hace algunos meses instantáneamente hubieras pensado en Jasón, pero ahora, solo pensabas en Él.

Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

Tu respiración como cada vez que lo veías se apresuró, el bullicio de gente se había quedado un plano atrás a comparación de los latidos acelerados de tu corazón.

Y las mariposas… Oh, esas estúpidas mariposas esqueléticas estaban también presente como siempre. Un tenue sonrojo se instaló en tus mejillas y las ganas de sonreír se hicieron presentes.

Él se acercó corriendo hacia ti y te dedico esa sonrisa resplandeciente, sus ojos del mismo tono que el **_lago_** del Campamento Mestizo brillaba con alegría y sus cálidas manos tomaron las tuyas.

Tú solo atinaste a sonrojarte más fuerte y desviar la mirada

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿No es que querías mi ayuda para comprarle unos regalos a tu familia? Aunque realmente no se para que me necesitas… - Aun cuando estuvieras feliz de tenerlo junto a ti, no pudiste evitar soltar unas palabras nada amigables como respuesta al torbellino de sentimientos que tenías dentro.

Will solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y afianzo su agarre, te sonrió de aquella manera tan especial y te encamino por la plaza, tu solo te dejaste guiar mientras una sonrisa de pura felicidad surcaba tus labios.


	3. Fogata

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Tio Rick.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Palabra: **Fuego.**

**180 palabras según Word.**

* * *

**°-Fogata-°**

* * *

Los chicos del Campamento Mestizo estaban alegres estas navidades.

Y es que después de muchos años no tenían titanes, gigantes, monstruos o profecías encima de ellos preocupándolos hasta en sus sueños.

Las navidades en el campamento mestizo eran un tanto extrañas, ellos no tenían Santas, ni un árbol decorado, pero si tenían el espíritu alegre que irradiaba la festividad.

En Nochebuena los campistas se sentaban después de comer alrededor del **_fuego_** como todas las noches a escuchar las canciones de los de Apolo, un tanto modificadas cabe mencionar, mientras las chicas de Hécate controlando la niebla daban la impresión de que había nieve.

Y segundos después los de Hefestos empezaban con unos fuegos artificiales aún más impresionantes y coloridos que los del cuatro de julio. Los espíritus de la naturaleza empezaban a moverse por la fogata aparentando, gracias a las de Hécate, estar llenos de nieve y pequeñas estrellas brillantes.

El resto de la noche y las de los años siguientes se caracterizaron por ser felices y divertidas, algo que en serio necesitaban los semidioses en su vida tan estresante.


	4. Horizonte

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Tio Rick.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Palabra: **Realidad.**

**192 palabras según Word.**

* * *

**°-Horizonte-°**

* * *

Mientras Thalía ve desde de la cima de una colina como un pequeño pueblito al sur de Texas se prepara para Nochebuena no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia.

Nostalgia de esos viejos días en los que la vida era más sencilla, en la que los monstruos y los seres mitológicos no eran más que parte de los cuentos.

En esa antigua y mortal vida en la que Jasón estaba vivo.

Y Thalía solo puede dejar escarpar un suspiro tembloroso añorando ser esos niños corriendo en frente de una pequeña capilla, añorando ser ella esa chica de coletas soltando carcajadas, tomada de la mano de un pequeño niño que probablemente sea su hermano pequeño.

Pero Thalía sabe que esa no es su realidad, ella sabe que no es parte de esa vida.

Ella es una cazadora inmortal y su hermano pequeño no es más que un amargo recuerdo del pasado.

Ella suelta otro suspiro y da la vuelta, en busca del campamento de sus cazadoras.

Y es que Thalía sabe que antes de lamentarse y llorar esta su deber, aun en un día tan triste como lo es este para ella.


End file.
